Hole In My Heart
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Broken hearts never truly heal. She thought hers was broken once but he put it together for her. Now he's gone and she knows no one will be able to put it together again. BG, AU, Rated to be safe


**Summery: **_Broken hearts never truly heal. She thought hers was broken once but he put it together for her. Now he's gone and she knows no one will be able to put it together again._

**I wanted to read a story like this but I couldn't find it so here is my version. **

The war brought them together as it did for most people. They were broken shells, lost in a world that knew only death and destruction.

She had lost her brother. He had lost his whole family.

_She wandered through the halls wondering how this could be happening. She saw holes in the stone walls she once thought indestructible. She could see her family and friends fighting, but for what? They talk of a better tomorrow but what about today? And how will this war end with more fighting? She was never one to shy away from a fight but now she has seen too much of it and can't force herself into more battle._

_She can see the-boy-who-lived fighting as he always does. He will fight for what he thinks is right. What everyone wants him to fight for. He'll fight for what he thinks will bring freedom. But he won't fight for their relationship and for months that is what has been tearing her heart apart. _

_She keeps walking. She can hear nothing now. It is as if the battle has ceased. She keeps walking. She hears cheers below but still she continues walking. _

_She doesn't see him at first. It only after she nearly trips over him that she notices him and the pool of blood around him. Was this how Fred died?_

_She kneels beside him, his breath is ragged._

"_We need to get you help." She whispers glancing over him. His trousers are blood stained but for some reason she doesn't think it's his blood. On his shirt however a circle of red, warm blood that she knows is is his. His hands have blood on them as well and his face is gray._

"_Why? What reason is there to live for?" he asks, his breath getting shorter with each word._

"_Your family will be devastated." She tells him. He gives a weak smirk._

"_I have no family left. My parents are dead, my brother is lying in a pool of blood somewhere out on the grass." He tells her. She looks into his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Your whole life is ahead of you." She tells him giving up on trying to get him up._

"_Why do you care? Why can't you just leave me here to die in peace?" he asks sounding more curious than annoyed._

"_Because I've seen too much death tonight. I'm not having yours on my conscious as well." She said offering him a hand. He studies her for a moment before taking it._

"_Thanks Weasley." _

Once she knew he was safe and alive she should have left it. Forgotten about him. But for some reason she couldn't get him out of her mind. It was nearly a week later when she decided to visit him in St. Mungo's.

_She walked in, nervously glancing over her shoulder. If anyone should see her here, visiting a Slytherin of all people, her name would be in the papers for weeks. She could just see the title now._

_POTTER HEART BROKEN AS LOVER CHOOSES SLYTHERIN_

_It was true that they were together again. Her heart finally felt whole again but she couldn't get the image of him running off to battle if he was called out of her mind. She knew he would do whatever it took to save the world. _

_She found the Slytherin lying in a bed on the fifth floor. His face still had a gray tinge in it and she could see numerous bandages wrapped around his stomach. Slowly she walked closer to him. He stirred as she sat beside him._

"_Weasley? What are you doing here?" he asked the same curious tone from the night at Hogwarts._

"_Making sure I don't have another death on my conscious." She replied with a smile. He smiled back._

Every day after that she visited him. It was a welcome distraction from Harry, who was now off on some mission with the Aurors. She had begged him not to, to wait until the official training began in September but he refused. He said he had to do his duty to the world. But her visits to St. Mungo's were enjoyable and light hearted. Oh they fought like cats and dogs and she always stormed off but she would always come back and say the same thing.

"_Well you can't come after me and apologise so I'm here to let you," _she would tell him. He'd laugh and they'd make up. It was cheerful as long as they didn't bring up their losses. It was a surprise when one day Ginny arrived home from St. Mungo's, to find Harry waiting with a romantic meal waiting. She ran into his arms.

"_So what have you been up to?" Harry asked after giving her a detailed description of what he had been doing._

"_Nothing much. I visited St. Mungo's a few times to check on a friend." She told him simply. She wasn't sure why she wasn't telling him the full truth but somehow she knew he wouldn't accept it. He'd see it as betrayal. He nodded and that was it._

The next few days she continued to visit St. Mungo's when Harry was out. She couldn't fathom why she didn't tell Harry the truth but she knew it would not end well if she did.

But of course Harry found out. She was right. He was horrified.

"_How could you Ginny? He made our lives hell at school and he tried to kill us!" Harry screamed at her but she wasn't going to let him bad mouth her friend that way._

"_He's changed! He's not the same guy he was in school!" she screamed back. She could here people outside the door but she didn't care._

"_You can't be friends with him anymore!" Harry told her. She stared at him, taken aback._

"_Excuse me? You can't tell me who I can be friends with and who I can't! I'm not going to cut him out of my life just because you have some schoolboy prejudices against him!" she screamed at him. He studied her._

"_Then we're over!" he screamed storming out. She stared after him in shock. He had broken her heart once, was she really that surprised that he had done it again?_

Of course she went to St Mungo's after that. She told him what had happened and he comforted her. He healed her heart though he stayed just her friend.

One day she returned home from shopping to find Harry waiting. He wanted her back. He said he was stupid and jealous. He said he was sorry. But Ginny felt nothing. She didn't love him anymore. She rejected him.

She rushed to St. Mungo's only to find the room empty. She found a nurse passing by.

"_Where is he?" she asked, pointing out the room and a sad expression crossed the nurse's face._

"_Mr. Zabini passed away earlier after a heart attack. I'm so sorry."_

Even now as she stared at his smiling picture on the headstone, a lone tear slipped down her face.

She didn't love Harry anymore because she had been in love with Blaise Zabini all along.

**Review please! Thanks for reading! All comments welcome!**


End file.
